


The Beast Within

by shinykarissa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, I can't believe I just wrote this, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, it's 9am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinykarissa/pseuds/shinykarissa
Summary: You began to blush almost immediately as Zen sat down next to you and flashed a goofy smile, he brought his face close to your ear."I'm going to do so many things to you when we get home." He whispered.





	The Beast Within

Many laughs and giggles were had when you sat with everyone at the karaoke bar. You were sitting next to Jaehee and Jumin as you watched Zen try his best to sing a cover of "Don't Stop Believing". Seven and Yoosung were across the table from you, laughing at Zen, who is dancing around dramatically to the words of the song. Zen was obviously drunk and having a pretty good time. Jumin just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why did we come here again? To watch Zen get drunk and go crazy?"  
  
Seven reached across the table to give Jumin a playful slap on the shoulder.  
  
"Come on, man! Don't you find this hilarious?! Stop complaining and try to have fun!"  
  
Jumin just shrugged at the response.  
  
"I'm going to need a few more drinks then."

 ~~A few~~ _many_ shots later and Jumin was on stage with Zen, this time singing "Pony" by Ginuwine. This kind of behavior is expected of Zen, but how exactly could Jumin get this... Different? Well, apparently alcohol does things to a man. Jumin and Zen were parading around the small stage of the bar, slurring the words while trying to do body rolls and sync their dancing bodies together.  
  
_"If you're horny let's do it, ride it, my pony~! My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it~!"_  
  
Jaehee sat beside you, mystified because seeing a drunk Zen sing about riding his pony is pretty attractive... However, seeing her boss of all people make a complete fool of himself and sing such suggestive lyrics was horrifying. As entertaining as it was to see a drunk Jumin sing about wanting someone to ride his pony, you couldn't help but stare at Zen as he unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt. His hair was stuck to his forehead with beads of sweat flowing down his face. He was really into it, his face contorting to voice all the rather suggestive words of the song. He closed his eyes and threw his head back as he began to drag his hand down his half exposed chest that was glistening in the dim lighting.  
  
_"If we're gonna get nasty, baby~ First we'll show and tell~"_  
  
Hearing the lyrics of the song come out in a rather husky and breathy voice was beginning to become pretty hot. He unbuttoned a few more buttons before taking the shirt completely off. You couldn't help but gasp as Zen's abs were fully exposed to you. Jumin was starting to unbutton his shirt as well when Seven ran up to the stage and grabbed the mics from them, stopping the karaoke machine too.  
  
"Sorry folks! I think this is enough!!"  
  
Seven grabbed Zen's shirt and tried to help him put it back on.  
  
"We were just having fun~" Jumin slurred from a few feet away, still trying to unbutton his shirt, "Y-you~ are the one who told us to h-have fun~!"  
  
Seven just looked at Jumin in disbelief, grabbing his hands to stop him from exposing himself even more.  
  
"How the HELL are you so different when you drink hard alcohol?"  
  
Seven was busy arguing with Jumin when Zen took the opportunity to make his way towards you, taking off his shirt again in the process. Jaehee got up to go try to help Seven take care of Jumin and bring him back down to Earth. You began to blush almost immediately as Zen sat down next to you and flashed a goofy smile, he brought his face close to your ear.  
  
"I'm going to do so many things to you when we get home." He whispered.  
  
"Will you ride my pony?"  
  
He brought your hand down to his crotch region to feel his length that was quickly hardening. You gasped and looked across the table at Yoosung, who was still just sitting there watching you two with wide eyes,  
  
"Uh... I think I'm going to go help them take care of Jumin."  
  
He got up and walked to the stage, leaving you and Zen by yourselves at the table.  
  
"So, what do you say?"  
  
Zen kissed your neck, sending shivers down your spine.  
  
"Do you want to let me love you?"  
  
You turned to Zen and tried to get a hold of yourself.  
  
"Zen... Please, please for the love of God put your shirt back on. I'll take you home."  
  
Zen pouted and kissed your neck again.  
  
"Only if you stay the night with me, babe."  
  
You nodded your head.  
  
"I'm going to tell the others that I'm going to take you home. I'll be right back, don't move."  
  
He looked at you and bit his lip, nodding as you got up. You walked over to Seven who had managed to button up Jumin's shirt now. Jaehee was off to the side of him, trying to get him to listen to her but it seems that Jumin's sole interest at this point was singing more songs.  
  
"Uh, hey guys. I'm going to take Zen home, he's pretty drunk. Is that alright?"  
You asked while looking at Jumin, trying not to crack up at how different he was at the moment. Seven looked at you.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds fine. We're going to try to take care of this mess that is Jumin Han."  
  
  
"Thanks, I'm sure I'll talk to you guys later." You laughed a bit  
  
You walked back to Zen who hadn't moved, but had thankfully been able to put his shirt back on. You made your way back to him.  
  
"They said it was ok. I'm going to get us an uber to take back to your place."  
  
Zen just nodded and tried to kiss you again.  
  
"I hope they get here quickly."  
  
"Come on, let's go outside and wait."   
You grabbed his hand and dragged him outside where he hugged you from behind, his half-hard length pressing into your lower back was beginning to drive you crazy. Luckily, the uber had arrived and you both got into the back seat, telling the driver where to go. The ride to Zen's house was only a few short minutes. Getting out of the car, you walked Zen up to his place and opened the door with his key. The both of you got inside and Zen instantly grabbed your hands and shoved you against the wall,  
  
"I'm going to unleash the beast onto you tonight, I hope you're prepared."  
  
He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off before he slammed his lips against yours and began to grind his crotch against you. Letting out a gasp, you began to arch up into his touch. He was driving you crazy. Lips, forehead, nose, cheeks, and neck. All of it was being covered in sloppy kisses that were full of lust and want. He let go of your arms and you quickly wrapped them around his neck, his hands moved to the hem of your shirt and he began to lift it to take it off,  
  
"You're. Wearing. _Too much_." He said between kisses, "You are so beautiful."  
  
The two of you broke the kiss as he lifted the shirt off of you, looking down to admire your body. He growled before grabbing your arm,  
  
"We're taking this to the bedroom."  
  
He pulled you into the room and pushed you onto the bed, hopping onto you quickly to attack your collarbone with wet kisses. You arched into his touch, the feeling of his tongue do magic on your body was exhilarating. He lifted your torso a bit to reach around and undo your bra, unclasping it and releasing your breasts from the confines.  
He sat up and just looked at you, panting heavily,  
  
"God..."  
  
He bent down and grabbed onto one of your breasts, fondling your nipple and brought his face down to latch onto the other one. His tongue made long, languid, sloppy movements across your nipple as he caressed the other one with his fingers.

"I love you." he whispered,

"I love you so much."

He moved his mouth to the other nipple and you couldn't help but moan, arching up into his touch like it was a drug that you couldn't get enough of. He brought a free hand to your skirt, pulling it down quickly before bringing his hand back to start rubbing you through your panties. He pulled off of your nipple and looked at up at you, eyes half-lidded,  
  
" ** _Jesus_** , you're so wet. You're soaked down here."  
  
He moved your panties to the side and started rubbing your slit, not bringing a finger to enter just yet. You closed your eyes and threw your head back,  
  
"Zen, oh my God."  
  
He sat up and looked down at your entrance, admiring it as he slowly began to enter a finger into you. A groan quickly made its way out of you as you tried to make his finger enter you faster,  
  
"Please, Zen. Faster."  
  
Zen flashed a smile before he began to finger you, rubbing and sliding against all of your good spots with ease. He bent down to latch onto your nipple again, sending you fairly quickly over the edge. You arched into his touch and moaned his name, orgasm taking control of every inch of your being. The electricity flowed through your veins as Zen continued to touch you, he stopped for a moment before doing the exact same thing, only to send you into another orgasm almost immediately. You looked up at him, body completely flushed from having cum twice already. He sat up and you looked down to see his erection harshly pressed against the front of his pants. You reached over to his pants and unzipped them quickly, letting his member out for the first time. The front of his boxers had a wet spot at this point from the amount of pre-cum that forced its way out. Zen stood up to take off his pants and boxers, and all you could manage to do was stare at the beauty that was Zen's naked form as you began to take your own panties off. His skin was glowing, his breathing was heavy, his cock was leaking and he looked at you with so much love and lust that you didn't know what to do.  
Zen hopped back onto you and rolled you over so that you were on top of him, you took the hint and began grinding your entrance against his cock. Zen threw his head back and moaned your name before grabbing your hips to grind even harder against you. The sound was wet, the room was filled with the breathy moans of yourself and Zen. You adjusted yourself so that you could slide Zen's length into you, moaning in the process because Zen wasn't only blessed in the face department. You started riding him immediately, grinding and rolling your hips onto him while he fondled your breasts. The sounds that came out of his mouth were amazing. Every pant, every gasp, every moan just sending you deeper and deeper into this pleasure. He grabbed you and flipped you over, ramming into you. He let out a mixture of slurred words as he continued to thrust into you, repeatedly moaning your name and telling you that he loves you, that he thinks you're beautiful, that you are absolute perfection to him. You brought his head down to kiss him,  
  
"I love you too, I love you so much."  
  
You whispered into his ear between kisses.  
  
"You are amazing."  
  
The words that flowed out of you were driving Zen crazy as his thrusts became more frantic, he sat up and grabbed onto your hips as he thrust harder and faster, repeatedly moaning your name.  
His voice was changing and getting lower the longer he went, moans turning into growls as he grew closer to orgasm. His eyes were closed and he opened his mouth, sweat pouring down his face and body as he continued to ravish you. He flung a hand down to massage your clit, his voice was barely audible,  
  
"I'm not going to last much longer, babe."  
  
You felt yourself reaching your peak yet again as he continued to pleasure all the right places. Closer and closer the two of you got to feeling that familiar rush throughout your body. You came one more time, arching up off of the bed as you moaned his name multiple times. Zen came soon after, letting everything loose inside of you, voice cracking. Watching him ride out his orgasm was the most gorgeous thing you had ever witnessed, seeing his body convulse and his face contort into that of pure pleasure was that of ecstasy.  
He collapsed on top of you, breathing heavily for a moment before looking up at you.  
  
"Want to go for a round two?"

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH IT'S 9AM WHY AM I WRITING SMUT??? Well, this is yet another idea that my friend and I thought of because of how deep into this hell we are. I hope you like it!! also let's assume reader uses birth control because i didn't write a condom into this lmao


End file.
